Grano de arena
by Lian Kirito-kun
Summary: Un granito de arena, algún día, puede formar una gran montaña. Para ser reconocido, debes reconocerte a ti mismo y valorarte. Sakura, eso, no lo entiende y para eso, Sasuke la detiene.


**Grano de arena**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Naruto es propiedad de Kishimoto.

**Summary:** Un granito de arena, algún día, puede formar una gran montaña. Para ser reconocido, debes reconocerte a ti mismo y valorarte. Sakura, eso, no lo entiende y para eso, Sasuke la detiene.

* * *

**S****oadhyugauchiha****, ****Hatsumi-chan 1301, Kimiki-Haruno, Zoe-so, Jeidomun, Victoria SyS, Cereciito17-Song Hyo Woonk, pame, kato, blackdark, a todos los que me han comentado también (son varias jejeje) y a todas esas personas que me leen y no comentan, GRACIAS POR TODO, por comentar y dedicarse tiempo de su día para leerme. Me alegra que les gusten mis historias, me hacen muy feliz. En serio, me alegran la vida…**

**A todos ustedes, les dedico esta fic en el cual pongo un pedazo de mi corazón ya que he pasado por la situación que…**

**Ya lo verán en la ****N/A**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

— ¿Qué… ¡Qué demonios!? — exclamó sorprendido el Uchiha al ver la masacre con la que se había topado. Toda una aldea destruida, sin piedra sobre piedra, nada.

— Sasuke-kun ¿Qué es esto? — preguntó Karin de forma preocupante ante tal masacre. Suigetsu no hizo ningún comentario y Juugo permaneció en silencio, observando nada más.

— Revisen cada perímetro del lugar y busquen sobrevivientes… — murmuró, pero como nadie se movió, gritó exasperado —. ¿Qué mierda esperan? ¡Muévanse!

Todos, sin decir nada, comenzaron a recorrer la zona. Parecía que ya no había probabilidades de peligro, aún así no bajaron la guardia.

Revisaron toda la aldea en busca de sobrevivientes, pero nada, todo estaba destruido y los cuerpos – la mayoría – mutilados sin piedad.

— Sasuke — llamó Karin horrorizada al reconocer a una de las personas. No sabía como reaccionaría el azabache, pero por alguna razón, tenía el presentimiento de que aquello lo pondría como loco.

Sasuke y los demás se acercaron a la chica quien miraba y revisaba a la persona que tenía en frente.

— ¿Cómo se encuentra? — preguntó Suigetsu acuclillándose junto a Karin. Nadie había notado como los ojos del Uchiha se mantenían abiertos en su totalidad, completamente asombrado y, en un punto, hasta aterrado ante lo que sus ojos veían.

— Sasuke… — murmuró Karin volteando a ver, sus ojos decía algo que él había leído perfectamente pero que no quería dar por hecho. Sin pensarlo, se puso a su altura y los apartó para quedar frente a la chica de cabello rosa quien parecía estar muerta.

Pudo ver que sus ojos se mantenían abiertos, pero sus ojos verdes no tenían brillo alguno. Le tomó el pulso y nada…

— Karin, dime que aún sientes su chakra — masculló. Ella activó su sensor y después de un segundo, suspiró aliviada.

— Sigue viva… su chakra es débil, pero Sasuke-kun… no podemos hacer nada — poniéndose junto a él.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque… porque casi no lo siento… está fuera de nuestro alcance…

— Oh, ya veo — murmuró, cargándola en brazos.

— ¿Qu-qué haces? — preguntó desconcertada —. No la muevas, la matarás…

— Tampoco la dejaré… — dijo mirándola por sobre su hombro.

— ¿Por qué no la pelo de escoba la hace que la muerda? Quizás, así despierte…

Sasuke miró a Sakura quien ya era más cadáver que otra cosa y miró a Karin. Ella asintió y se acercó a él para poder hacer lo que debía.

* * *

Se removió de forma brusca y sin pensarlo, gritó todo lo que sus pulmones le dieron capacidad. Estaba asustada, tenía terror de lo que hubiera pasado. Abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor, ¿Dónde demonios estaba?

Sin quererlo, se puso a llorar desconsoladamente por todo lo que había pasado. Recordaba lo inútil que había sido en batalla contra una pandilla que la atacaron de a muchos y desprevenida.

No quería ver nada más que esa estúpida frazada cuando se envolvió con ella y comenzó a llorar. Había visto morir a compañeros en peleas, pero ver morir a todos esos niños fue más doloroso que la perdida de sus conocidos. Niños que fueron torturados frente a sus ojos, pidiendo ayuda, llorando por sus padres ya muertos por los mismos bandidos.

Y ella se sentía inútil pero ¿Qué esperaba? Era la única ninja que podía enfrentar a esas personas, era la que más rango tenía y la que se había encargado de esa aldea perdida en el medio de la nada. Les había fallado.

Más lágrimas volvieron a salir cuando un ruido la alertó y tanteó sus costados, pero nada. Estaba toda vendada y estaba desarmada. Maldijo en pensamientos y se preparó para atacar con sus puños al atacante.

Se desvaneció en una nube de humo y se colocó tras su agresor, apretándole el cuello desde atrás.

— ¿Quién eres y qué quieres?

— Bueno… yo sólo venía a ver como se encontraba la hermosa jovenzuela que dormía en esta habitación… pero veo que ya se ha recuperado bastante bien…

Cuando iba a contestarle, una voz la detuvo — Sakura…

Soltó al muchacho de cabello celeste claro y volteó hacia la persona que estaba detrás, recostada sobre el marco de la puerta.

— Sasuke… — murmuró. Volteó lentamente hacia él; Sasuke esperaba que denotara sorpresa la kunoichi, pero no, ella se mostraba serena y hasta seria. Sus ojos no demostraban brillo alguno ni parecía ser ella.

— Suigetsu, déjanos solos — dijo enderezándose y descruzando los brazos. Se adelantó unos pasos hacia la chica.

Suigetsu resopló y sonriente soltó una carcajada —. Siempre quieres quedarte con las mujeres hermosas ¿nee, Sasuke? — pero el morocho no le contestó ni siquiera lo miró, los ojos oscuros se clavaban en los verdes de la pelirrosa que seguía demostrando indiferencia ante su encuentro. Suspiró resignado y se fue quejándose por ser echado.

— Tanto tiempo — le murmuró Sasuke a la chica. Ella sonrió de lado y asintió algo adolorida, pues había estado al borde de la muerte hacía unos…

— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo así? — preguntó mirando la cama, allí habían rastros de sangre, seguramente, de sus heridas.

— Dos días…

— Oh, ya veo… — llevó su mano a su rostro, apoyando su peso allí como lamentándose y luego levantó la cabeza, aún con la mano tapando parte de su rostro, y dejó ver una pequeña sonrisa algo… psicópata.

Se echó hacia atrás cayendo sentada en la cama, rebotando. Posó las manos sobre el borde de la cama manteniendo la cara gacha, evitando mirar al morocho, se sentía que había fracasado, una vez más. Pero ella no tenía la culpa, era la única jounin en esa pequeña aldea que recién había levantado cimientos y ella intentaba ayudar a pedido de su maestra, proveyendo ayuda médica.

Debió haber pedido que fuera alguien más con ella, Kakashi, Ino, Sai o hasta Naruto, no importara quien, podrían haberla ayudado en ese lugar en el cual había estado sola por más de un año y aún no lograba levantarse del todo. Faltaban materiales, ingresos como para levantar en menos de lo que canta un gallo aquella aldea, pero no podían pedir más de lo que ya tenían y ella no trabajaba con remuneración, al contrario, estaba haciendo un trabajo solidario, comunitario y sólo de paga tenía techo y comida para mantenerse más tiempo allí.

Sasuke la observaba sumida entre sus pensamientos, sin saber lo pesimistas y tristes que podrían ser ellos. Sin saber que hasta tenían algo oscuro en ellos. Sin saber que ella había renunciado a muchas cosas. Porque ese trabajo no tenía fecha límite, prácticamente, estaba viviendo allí y parecía que sería para largo. Hasta había sido considerada líder del pueblo por los aldeanos que le estaban sumamente agradecidos por todas las atenciones y tratos por parte de la chica.

Pero ella estaba cansada, su banda ninja había sido relegada por un tiempo. Ella ya no era de Konoha, ella era de esa aldea que ni nombre tenía, que estaba fuera del mapa. Podría tranquilamente haberle puesto un nombre… como por ejemplo: Aka o Shizuka, total era una aldea bastante tranquila y pacífica.

Sus ojos estaban perdidos en un punto que no tenía exactitud, pero aún así no pudo no evitar fijarse, al final, el chico que tenía frente a ella, ese que deseaba ver para decirle muchas cosas y si pudiera y él no se defendiera, darle la paliza de su vida. Pero no podía, ya no tenía las fuerzas, las había perdido con todo lo que esa aldea perdió, con toda esa voluntad, toda esa fe y trabajo para hacerla aparecer, nacer de la nada y que ahora había quedado desolada, con muchos aldeanos muertos, casas destrozadas y ella hubiera preferido morir allí también, para no ver todo lo que había logrado construir, ahora, ser puros escombros, sin piedra sobre piedra, con tumbas de ancianos, mujeres, hombres y niños… niños…

Niños…

_Niños…_

Y no lo soportó más. No le importaba si Sasuke la viera quebrarse una vez más porque ésta vez no era por él, ya no lo sería por él, ya no lo era por él…

Gritó con fuerza, desgarrándose la garganta, odiando, golpeando el suelo en el que se había tirado como si no valiera nada, despojándose de todo su dolor, de todo el esfuerzo y el tiempo que llevó allí, había dejado a sus amigos, su casa, sus cosas, todo dejó allí, su hogar.

Sasuke la observaba desde donde estaba, con los brazos colgando a sus lados, sin saber que decir o hacer, creyendo que el silencio era, quizás, la mejor manera de confortarla. Él jamás había obtenido la comprensión de alguien ni el apoyo, bueno… no después de haber dejado la aldea en donde lo tenía todo pero a la vez no. Había abandonado todo lo que podría haber construido, un futuro, muchos amigos y hasta una familia. Pero la venganza y el odio hacia su, al final, heroico hermano lo eran todo y ahora se daba cuenta que al no tenerlo, ese odio y esa sed de venganza no habían sido saciadas ni exterminadas. No había valido la pena.

Fue un títere del destino…

Un destino que él no quería, un futuro que ya no tendría.

Suspiró y se agachó para observar desde más cerca a la pelirrosa que seguía llorando y sorbiendo por la nariz, sin pena ni gloria, destrozada completamente.

Sintió la presencia del Uchiha cerca ¿Cómo no sentirla? Sentía su poder, podía sentirlo en cada poro de su piel, no tenía miedo, tampoco se creía valiente, pero ya creía que nada tenía sentido.

A pesar de haber deseado volver a Konoha, había renunciado a ella. Lo había dejado todo por esa estúpida aldea que ahora no tenía más que muertos, muertos y más muertos.

Sasuke se mantenía en silencio, observándola. Sus manos colgaban de sus rodillas, sus ojos estaban clavados en la cabellera rosa. Estaba demasiado largo ese cabello, más desde aquella vez en los exámenes chunnin.

Ella levantó su rostro, el ceño levemente fruncido, molesta, odiando que sintiera compasión por ella. Pero Sasuke sentía todo menos compasión y sintió la leve necesidad de acercar su mano a ella quien retuvo el aire y cerró con fuerza los ojos, sólo que él no iba a hacerle daño, al contrario, le corrió algunos mechones rosas de la cara, descubriendo su frente y sus ojos, acariciándolo y peinando con sus largos dedos las finas y suaves hebras.

Sakura abrió los ojos y lo encontró a él, muy cerca, demasiado cerca, alertándola y obligándose a romper el contacto. La mano de Sasuke quedó en el aire, dejando de sentir la calidez y la suavidad de Sakura, apretando la mano en puño en el aire. Ella lo quedó mirando, su rostro estaba relajado, sereno pero serio.

— No es por ti…

— Lo sé…

— Bien.

Otra vez silencio. Sakura secó sus lágrimas, sus mejillas coloradas por el llanto y sus ojos rojos ardiendo por refregarse seguido. Sasuke se pasó la mano por el pelo, barriéndolos y dejando su frente descubierta por unos segundos, luego, el mismo cabello volvió a la normalidad.

— ¿Qué ocurrió?

Ella le esquivó la mirada, no quería hablar. Sasuke no la obligaría, eso pensaba ella.

— Dime ¿Qué ocurrió? — llevó su mano hacia el rostro de Sakura y la obligó a mirarlo, los ojos de Sakura intentaban esquivarle, pero él no estaba para estupideces —. Dime…

— Bandidos… eso es todo…

— Ya veo…

— Siempre tuviste razón — sonrió tristemente, bajando la cabeza que aún era sostenida por Sasuke por el mentón. Sasuke no dijo nada y dejó que se descargara todo lo que quisiera —. Soy una inútil que no puede hacer nada bien… no puede proteger a nadie y que siempre lo pierde todo…

Sasuke volvió a permanecer en silencio, sólo la observó fijamente sin perder detalle alguno de ella. Temblaba ligeramente, abrazándose a sí misma como intentando protegerse.

— Dilo Sasuke… ríete… siempre te burlaste de mí y me dijiste que era débil… hazlo, tienes razón… soy un fracaso…

Hastiado, tomó la mano de la chica y la levantó en vilo, abrazándola, dejando que invadiera su espacio personal, dándose el lujo de poder tocar a otro ser humano, de sentir un abrazo. No sabía si lo hacía por ella o por él, pero esperaba que eso sirviera.

Sakura no se reprimió más y siguió llorando, abrazándose como niña pequeña, llorando como si no hubiera un mañana. Sasuke sólo se mantuvo quieto, abrazándola, sobando su espalda con parcimonia.

— Sakura… no tengo derecho a decirte nada… no sé si estoy igual o peor que tú ahora… pero ya no digas estupideces…

Ella abrió los ojos enormemente, intentó mirarlo, pero la mantenía inmóvil, no quería que lo viera. Sus ojos sólo podían dejar salir lágrimas, nublándole la vista y ardiéndole más y más.

Un tirón y se quejó, una herida parecía escocerle en su abdomen. Sasuke se apartó de ella, sabiendo que estaba convaleciente, no había medido su fuerza y terminó abriéndole una herida. El vientre de Sakura sangraba, ella se tocó y posó su mano allí. Una luz verde emanó de su mano y comenzó a curarse, aunque eso no iba a ser suficiente, parecía profunda la herida y aún estaba cansada.

— Sakura, recuéstate…

— No… tengo que irme… — dijo algo fatigada. Sasuke frunció el ceño.

— No puedes, no así…

— Lo siento, Sasuke…

Sasuke la observó con algo de recelo, el sufijo no lo había dicho y la terquedad lo estaba enojando de a poco. Suspiró y trató de serenarse, perdió muy rápido los estribos, quizás por lo vulnerable que se sentía y que la veía.

— No… has lo que se te pegue en ganas… yo no voy a correr detrás de ti cuando te estés muriendo desangrada por ahí… — dijo volteando.

Sakura tomó sus cosas y se acercó a la ventana. Sasuke tenía la leve esperanza de que ella recapacitara, no estaba bien y no es porque sintiera algo por ella o aún los unieran los lazos de un pasado muy lejano… no…

— Nos vemos… — murmuró la chica. Sasuke apretó los puños y volteó rápido, pero ella ya no estaba. Maldijo y corrió hacia la puerta.

Los demás se levantaron al verlo entrar a la sala de esa casa deshabitada por la masacre y comenzaron con las intrigas.

— No me busquen…

— Sasuke ¿Cómo está la chica? — preguntó Karin. Él negó con la cabeza y tomó a Chokuto para partir en busca de la terca esa que sabía que no iría muy lejos.

— Bien… demasiado diría — murmuró —. Pedazo de terca, la voy a… — se calló cuando se dio cuenta de algo que no sentía hacía mucho por alguien…

_Preocupación…_

Sakura le preocupaba…

Eso significaba que ella le importaba.

_Maldición._

Salió dando un portazo y dejando a todos confundidos. Decidieron no meterse en sus asuntos, ellos ya sabían que se conocían esos dos y que debían arreglar sus problemas entre ellos.

— Sakura — gritó rodeando la casa. Pero nada.

Comenzó a caminar por la aldea hacia la supuesta "salida" y se sorprendió al no ver rastros de la chica, ¿tan recuperada estaba? Él mismo había visto como se le había reabierto una herida. ¿Por qué no esperaba a mejorar y después se podría ir a donde le pegara en ganas? Pero no, la señorita lo hacía mover el culo por ella cuando él quería romper lo último que parecían que quedaban de lazos.

Suspiró, tendría que dejar de mentirse y admitir que aún no los había olvidado, dejar de fingir esa faceta de chico vengador que nada le importaba y que no recordaba a nadie. Ese papel había terminado con la guerra y todo lo que conllevó.

Puteó a los cuatro vientos cuando vio el rastro de sangre de la chica, sabía que era de ella porque por esos lados ellos habían limpiado todo cuando encontraron a todos los cadáveres. Ahora cada uno tenía una fosa y una pequeña cruz encima, por lo menos se merecían un entierro digno a pesar de lo masacrados que estaban.

Recordaba como Karin se había quedado helada al ver a los niños decapitados. Ellos no eran ningunos santos, pero eso era irse al extremo. Ellos peleaban contra los que querían detenerlos, si había que matarlos habían motivos, pero a un pequeño niño que no sabe defenderse era despiadado y hasta monstruoso.

Suigetsu y Juugo se habían encargado de los niños y los ancianos mientras que Karin de las mujeres y Sasuke de los hombres y jóvenes. Habían como unas cien personas muertas y la única sobreviviente había sido Sakura quien ahora seguramente moriría por su necedad.

La vio trastabillar a unos cuantos metros de la salida hacia el norte, lo extraño era que, según él, ella iría a Konoha y había tomado el camino contrario ¿se habría confundido?

Saltó de unos de los árboles quedando frente a ella quien se detuvo al instante. Parecía agitada y agotada y cómo no si estaba hecha un desastre. La mancha en su blusa se había extendido, parecía que se había reabierto nuevamente y se había curado, provocando el agotamiento.

Sasuke la tomó del brazo, pero ella se apartó. Frunció el ceño furioso y se quedó frente a ella, no la dejaría pasar.

— Hazte un lado…

— No.

— Vamos… tengo que irme…

— Konoha no queda de éste lado…

— Ya lo sé… no voy a Konoha…

— Entonces ¿A dónde?

— ¿Qué te importa? — dijo indignada, éste arqueó una ceja y la miró despectivamente de pies a cabeza —. No me mires así… — frunció el ceño molesta.

— Te miro como se me da la gana, ahora… vamos — dijo acercándose y tomándola del brazo. Ésta se soltó bruscamente.

— No me toques, no entiendes que me quiero ir — preguntó desesperada —. No quiero estar ahí…

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿Por qué debo decírtelo? No quiero estar y punto…

— Entonces, te llevo a Konoha… — ella negó con la cabeza. Él la miró extrañado.

— No, no puedo volver…

— ¿Por qué? — la chica parecía dudar.

— Porque yo… yo… — rascó su brazo. Luego, suspiró cansina, ya no tenía sentido callarse más tiempo —. Ya no soy parte de Konoha… vivo o, mejor dicho, vivía en ésta aldea y bueno… era la líder por decirlo así — suspiró y miró a Sasuke.

— ¿Renunciaste a Konoha? — dijo sorprendido.

— Algo así…

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque ya no vivía allí, por eso… no podía volverme y dejarlos… al principio, no estaba conforme con quedarme aquí, no quería saber nada… pero con el tiempo, me di cuenta que había gente que realmente me necesitaba… en cambio, en Konoha no había nada que me detuviera… — tragó y se rascó el cuello —. Creo que cada uno eligió hacer su vida… Kakashi-sensei abandonó la enseñanza y ahora está de nuevo en ANBU Raíz junto con Sai, Naruto está condenadamente feliz con su esposa y molestando a Tsunade para que lo nombre hokage y yo… yo decidí quedarme aquí… — carraspeó y miró a los ojos a Sasuke —. Vine en misión aquí, mi misión era atender a la gente enferma y herida. Había pensado que venir con alguno de los del equipo facilitaría todo, había mandado una carta a Tsunade, pero ella me dijo que no podía enviar a nadie más… habían muchas misiones que hacer en la aldea, Kakashi y Sai habían salido por un mes en una misión de rango S y Naruto estaba entrenando en las afueras de la aldea de la Hoja… así que mi otra opción había sido Ino, pero me dijo que ella estaba en la dulce espera… así que me resigné y me quedé sola…

— Y se extendió por mucho tiempo…

— Sí… la idea eran dos meses como mucho… pero al ver que no prosperaba como quería, me quedé más tiempo… cada vez más y más enfermos, nadie tenía capacidad ninja, ni para médicos ni para batalla… así que me encargué de proteger a la aldea, instruí a algunos, pero no era suficiente… podían curar simples heridas mientras que yo me llevaba las más difíciles… no me quejo, me gusta hacerlo… — sonrió acomodándose el cabello —. Pero bueno, el tiempo fue pasando y nunca me llegó la carta en la cual mi tarea se titulara como cumplida… jamás llegó nada, creí que se había perdido por el camino, no lo sé… pero cuando un día pasó por aquí Kakashi, se sorprendió al verme… pensó que había muerto ya que habían dicho que estaba desaparecida ¿lo oyes? Me dieron por desaparecida… al la semana me llegó un papel en el que decía que mi misión se alargaría unos meses más y que cuando encontraran a la persona indicada para dirigir este pueblo, me enviarían a casa de vuelta. Jamás pasó eso y me quedé aquí, sola… Naruto vino un par de veces, Sai y Kakashi también…

— ¿Jamás llegó ese supuesto líder?

Negó con la cabeza — ¿Quieres saber por qué? — Sasuke asintió —. Parece que alguien no quería que me fuera y le pidió mediante una carta a la Hokage que me habían escogido como líder de la aldea… me reconocieron Sasuke — sonrió tiernamente —: Nadie nunca lo había hecho… entonces, dije ¿para qué volver? Aquí lo tenía todo a pesar de que no había nada material que me importara, sólo el bienestar de las personas y su felicidad… los niños me regalaban dibujos, flores y sonrisas, los ancianos me daban palabras sabias y me agradecían desde el fondo de su corazón, los jóvenes ansiaban aprender de mi saber… los hombres y mujeres trabajaban conmigo codo a codo y me alentaban, me ayudaban siempre… me encariñé tanto que olvidé mi vida en Konoha… el único o los únicos que me recordaban que yo tenía un lugar en la aldea eran Naruto, Kakashi y Sai… por eso ya no llevaba la banda, la tengo guardada en mi porta kunais… — suspiró con pesar —. Pero como ves, no sirvió de nada… lo perdí todo, todos murieron y todo ese gran esfuerzo fue para nada, fue pura mierda.

Sasuke se acercó a ella y la miró desde su altura, ella no lo veía pero él sonreía lleno de orgullo. No sabía bien por qué, pero esos pequeños logros que parecían granos de arena, podían llenar algo más grande que una playa.

— Levanta la cara, Sakura — dijo con su voz grave —. Mira hacia adelante y sé orgullosa, siéntete orgullosa de lo que lograste…

— Lo perdí todo, Sasuke ¿¡Qué no escuchas, malditas seas!?

— ¡Sí! ¡Escuché! Pero tú no quieres entender… ¡Eres terca! ¡TERCA!

— ¿¡TERCA!? — dijo enfurecida y levantando su puño, pero Sasuke lo frenó en el aire, enojándola aún más. Intentó golpearlo con su otra mano, pero Sasuke lo previno y la mantuvo inmóvil teniéndola de las manos empuñadas.

— ¡Sí, eso es lo que eres! Has logrado un montón de cosas… eres tonta, no valoras lo que haces… no sé por qué quieres que los demás te reconozcan si ni tú te reconoces… valórate, no te dejes pisotear por imbéciles como yo… — la fulminó con la mirada haciéndola temblar ligeramente —. ¿Me oíste? ¡No dejes que nadie más te basuree! — tomándola de los brazos y zamarreándola.

Sakura se sorprendió antes las palabras y bajó la mirada apenada, nunca lo había pensado así. Siempre había querido la aprobación de los demás, que vieran lo fuerte que era, pero ahora, no tenía sentido con lo que había dicho Sasuke. Él tenía razón, primero uno debe valerse y valorarse, reconocerse uno mismo para que los demás te vean y lo hagan también.

— Mírame Sakura… no agaches más la mirada — dijo potente. La chica obedeció y lo miró a los ojos. Estaba rota, peor que él cuando descubrió lo de su hermano. Siempre había creído que era el único que pasaba por muy malos momentos, pero ahora, fuera de su burbuja de dolor, se encontró que muchos pasaban por la misma o peores situaciones, de diferentes índoles, pero aún así era lo mismo, sufrimiento.

Las lágrimas caían del pálido y lastimado rostro de la chica. Él sonrió de lado y le soltó los brazos. Intentó secarse las lágrimas, pero Sasuke le negó.

— Sé lo que piensas… no tengas vergüenza de llorar… hasta los ninjas más fuertes lloran… y sonríen hasta en los peores momentos… — a la mente se le vino la imagen de su hermano, esa vez que le golpeó en la frente y le dijo que ya no habría próxima vez. Itachi estaba sonriendo, al principio no lo entendió, pero con el tiempo se dio cuenta de que su hermano se sentía libre, por fin, ya no cargaría con todo ese pasado que, lamentablemente, le había creado a su hermanito.

Sakura secó sus lágrimas con una pequeña sonrisa y miró con mucho agradecimiento a Sasuke. Jamás creyó que él la terminaría ayudando cuando hacía unos cuantos años, ella y Naruto intentaban ayudarlo a él. Quizás, la vida había hecho su trabajo haciéndole entender al último del clan Uchiha que no todo era la venganza y que podría vivir la vida que quisiera. Ellos respetaron que Sasuke no quisiera volver, después de todo él se había ido demasiado tranquilo después de esa semana en el hospital recuperándose de sus heridas.

Y como siempre, se fue sin avisar a nadie. Sólo Sakura fue testigo de cómo dudaba en irse, mirando hacia atrás, esperando que alguien lo detuviera, quizás esperándola a ella para que le hiciera ese teatro lamentable y llorara, pero no se lo iba a conceder. Si él quería quedarse, podía hacerlo tranquilamente, no sería fácil porque tenía muchos cargos en su contra y lo castigarían, pero Sakura quería que él decidiera, porque él lo deseara y no porque ella se lo pidiera. Sasuke era libre y debía decidir por él mismo.

— Gracias, Sasuke-kun… muchas gracias — dijo sonriente. Titubeó un poco, pero luego se lanzó a abrazarlo como agradecimiento por sus palabras —. Perdón por tratarte mal antes…

— Calla… _molestia _— dijo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras la aferraba a él. Acariciándole el cabello, apretando su cintura con su otra mano y oliendo el dulce aroma a cereza que la caracterizaba. Ella rió ante el apelativo que no oía desde niña y le dio un suave apretón amistoso.

— Siempre tan cariñoso — dijo burlona y separándose un poco de él, sonriéndole suavemente. Sasuke sonrió y se acercó dejándole un casto beso en los labios, sorprendiéndola y sonrojándola en microsegundos. Rió a carcajadas el morocho indignándola por reírse a su costa —. Tonto…

Luego se lo quedó viendo. Nunca habían estado tan cerca, exceptuando cuando lo detuvo de su transformación abrazándolo por la espalda y otras pocas veces, pero jamás así. Ni tampoco había recibido tanto cariño por parte de él, después de todo era más frío que un témpano y nunca dejaba que invadieran el espacio personal de él. Volvió a sonreír y lo miró.

— Bueno, parece que ésta vez has logrado lo que yo no pude… — Sasuke arqueó una ceja sin entender. Ella lo miró burlona —. Y te haces llamar genio — riendo entre dientes. El chico le apretó un poco la cintura haciéndole quejarse del dolor —. Tramposo… — sonrió adolorida —. Quise decir… yo quise detenerte cuando fuiste tras Orochimaru… y no pude… tú, ahora, pudiste hacerlo… por lo menos, por el momento…

— ¿Sigues con esa tonta idea? Al menos recupérate y después vete… — le dijo fastidiado, soltando el abrazo. Ella rió y le dirigió una mirada extraña para el chico quien se la quedó viendo —. ¿Qué? ¿Qué tanto me miras? — luego sonrió arrogante, tan Sasuke eso, pensó la chica —. ¿Te gusto, Sa-ku-ra?

Ella rió y negó —. No tienes tanta suerte, Uchiha… ya no soy la pequeña Sakura…

— Lo sé muy bien…

— Si — rascó apenada su cabeza y lo miró con algo de inocencia —. Bueno, veo que no me dejarás irme…

— No quiero que el dobe me persiga por medio país para recriminarme que te dejé morir…

— Has visto a Naruto ¿no?

Asintió —. Ese usurantonkachi no se cansa de acosarme…

— Le gustas — dijo entre risas. Éste la fulminó con la mirada, pero al verla reír tan tranquilamente, relajó las facciones y dio unos cuantos pasos para tomarla del brazo y obligarla a volver a la aldea —. Sasuke… siempre creí que a Naruto le gustabas — rió nuevamente.

— Hmp…

— Oh… hacía mucho que no oía ese monosílabo… ya lo extrañaba — dijo nostálgica, pero divertida. Sasuke sonrió negando con la cabeza, esa chica si que era una molestia.

Había sido algo extraño todo eso, pero verla ser como antes, le calmaba el alma. Después de todo, ella era la dulzura y la alegría en su viejo equipo, no podía dejar que se destruyera.

Ambos se ayudaron recíprocamente, Sasuke intencionalmente, Sakura sin darse cuenta. Pero al fin de cuentas, ambos aclararon sus mentes y Sakura supo que para ser reconocida por los demás, debía valorar y reconocer sus propios logros, por más pequeños que fueran. Porque un grano de arena, algún día, puede convertirse en una montaña y cuantos más logros y sueños cumpliera, más satisfacción sentiría ya siendo cumpliendo sus sueños como ayudando al prójimo.

Sasuke había salvado a Sakura.

Cuando en realidad, Sakura había derretido al corazón de Sasuke.

**Fin.**

* * *

**N/A:** _¿Qué les pareció? A mí no sé jajajaja suelen gustarme casi todas mis creaciones y ésta me gusta, soy de esas personas que dejan todo por la mitad o no se valora a sí misma. Creo que me identifico en eso con Sakura, el ser reconocida por esas personas que quieres mucho… yo no lo hago por un chico, yo quiero que mi padre me reconozca alguna vez sin que se esté burlando o tratándome de inútil cuando algo no hago bien xD_

_Pero, también, sé que debo valorarme yo misma para que el otro también lo haga. Me gusta dibujar, escribir y cantar, entonces, cuando hago alguna de estas tres cosas, trato de dar lo mejor de mí para después sentirme orgullosa. A veces, me gustan mis dibujos, otras veces no, pero trato de aprender y mejorar; el canto es algo que siempre me gustó, estudié y aún deberá seguir yendo, pero tuve que posponer mi "sueño" de ser cantante xD para poder hacer mi viaje de egresados. Ahora hago fandub, trato de mejorar de a poquito, todo de apoco se puede, trato de usar bien los programas de edición y eso. En cuanto a la escritura, AMO ESCRIBIR, es algo que descubrí con el tiempo. Escribía por escribir historias con bandas que me gustaban a eso de los trece años (eran un desastre mis trabajos xD los odiaba a todos) y cuando escribí mi primera ficción de Inuyasha y descubrí un foro genial de éste, empecé a compartir mis historias ya a leer mucho. Con el tiempo y algunos consejos, fui mejorando hasta que, bueno, logré lo que hago ahora. Tengo los típicos errores que son por distracción, pero trato de corregirlos cuando son evidentes._

_Siento por escribir one-shots, no tengo el tiempo ni la mente para crear algo tan largo porque después pasa que o no lo termino o se difiere de la idea original o termina siendo cualquier cosa. Ahora trabajo con un sasusaku y por ahora va viento en popa, pronto subiré un capi de ese y otro que quería subir hace mucho._

_Gracias a todas las chicas que comentan, son adorables y me encanta leer sus reviews y contestarlos =)_

_Me metí a este fandom por una amiga siendo mi primera fic "Kakashi's closet" y "El albedrío de los condenados" (me spolie de lo loco ahí xD algún día me pondré las pilas y me leeré todo Naruto, es uno de mis prioridades junto con Shingeki, Shaman, Inuyasha, Mirai, Matantei Loki y Tsubasa Chronicle… ¿se dieron cuenta de todo lo que tengo que leer? No termino ni el día después de mañana xD encima tengo como más de seis o siete animes para ver y los nuevos como Watamote, Dangarompa, Free y alguno que otro que no es tan nuevito xD)_

_Besos y gracias por todo! _

_Que Dios las bendiga!_

* * *

**Nekiitha: **Lo hago público y te digo aquí, a pesar de que te dejaré MP. Gracias, mil gracias por tu comentario y tus palabras son tan dulces y tan verdaderas. Yo pienso igual que tú, yo tenía una amiga que sufría por un chico con el cual iban y venían, sufría viéndola sufrir a ella y trataba de calmarla y decirle que siguiera adelante, que si él lo hacía, ella también tenía derecho y que no sintiera que lo engaña, yo la adoro y entendí con el tiempo que eso es el amor… por eso cuando vi por primera vez a Sakura, me pareció detestable pero ¿sabes que? entendí que:

- Tenía doce años.

- Estaba enamorada de su compañero de equipo.

- La persona no elige sino que el corazón.

Sakura ama con el corazón a Sasuke, es el amor más puro y real que he visto en algún anime. Yo si estuviera enamorada, seguro que me comportaría parecido - en cuanto al amor soy un estilo Sasuke… pero creo en el amor y todo eso, sólo que como que no lo siento algo que lo necesite ahora… en un futuro, quizás si c: -. Ella ha sufrido mucho en la serie así como los demás por pérdidas o soledad, pero un corazón roto y la forma en la que la dejó Sasuke no se repara ni con toda la terapia del mundo, pero tampoco uno dejaría de apreciar a esa persona especial como lo es Sasuke para ella.

Entendí que Sakura el personaje más humano de todo Naruto, todos piensan en poder y pelear y todo eso… ella ama a un chico que no le corresponde y que la deja… algo que en la vida real pasa tooodo el tiempo… en la calle, en la escuela, universidad, en la oficina, en la vida cotidiana de cada uno; la familia, en los amigos, conocidos, en todos lados.

Sakura no es una arrastrada, ella está enamorada. Hay chicas enamoradizas y otras no tanto (mi caso) pero no por eso pienso que por "perdonarlo así nomás" como me habían dicho y después llamarla arrastrada por irse con Sasuke, la convierta en eso. No, no y NO, además, el que haya leído "Llévame contigo" hubo una pelea entre ellos en donde Sakura quiere hacer lo que siempre Naruto hacía, tratar de frenar a Sasuke y traerlo de vuelta, pero entiende que él no desea volver y es obvio por qué, entonces, ella al ver la soledad de Sasuke, le pide acompañarlo – aunque era obvio que con o sin su autorización, lo iba a seguir – y cuando lo escribí no lo hice del punto de vista romántico, porque cuando concursé lo primero que me dije fue "nada romántico, perro" – si, mi apodo es perro xD – entonces, dije… que sea así como sea, como quiera salir. Y Sakura sólo quiere acompañarlo, para que no esté solo. Yo haría lo mismo por un amigo, un hermano, un compañero que compartió mucho tiempo, o la persona que amas, ella lo hace por amistad, no escribí en ningún momento "Te amo, Sasuke-kun, llévame contigo", NO, puse lo que ella le dijo cuando eran pequeños, donde le dijo "Si no puedes quedarte, llévame contigo", bueno, ella le recordó eso y le pidió que la llevara con él, para que no esté solo. Naruto tiene a muchos en la aldea, Sakura también, en cambio, Sasuke no, los únicos que tiene es a Naruto y a Sakura. Naruto quiere ser Hokage, Sakura decide acompañarlo.

Bueno, me fui por las ramas xD

Cuestión, gracias por tu comentario y te dedico la fic, también!

Besos a todos!


End file.
